stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Fake Rik
Fake Rik was the fictional antagonist to the members of Stumpt. He was the robotic counterpart to Rik, but with apparently malicious intent towards him and the other members of Stumpt for unknown reasons. On multiple occasions he had attacked or harassed the members of Stumpt. He was the only antagonist of Stumpt to reoccur and appear in multiple series, along with the Alabaster Brothers. His hostility had occasionally caused minor rifts with the members of Stumpt, but they quickly digressed. During his redemption, in what little time he had, Fake Rik said he had come from the future and only wanted to help them. He said that all his attempts to scare Stumpt away from their current location was to move them away from the Alabaster Bros., who were tracking them. Origins Fake Rik was originally made in Crawl round 6, where Rik was unable to play with the rest of the crew for external reasons. To compensate, an AI was added to temporarily replace him for the round, but the skill of this NPC greatly surpassed the skill of the other members of Stumpt, displeasing them, and causing multiple arguments during the episode. They deemed him "Fake Rik the Ruiner", and the next episode they played without an AI at all, and episode 7 was named "No Rik is better than Fake Rik". Official Stumpt Lore Entanglement Originally, nobody knew who built Fake Rik, or when and where he was made. We did know he was a hyper intelligent robot, and that he could disguise as anybody. This caused huge trust issues to the crew, and they often accused each other of being Fake Rik whenever they hint at imitating real Rik, or being robotic. Its intentions were unknown, but we suspected he wanted to end the Stumpt channel due to his constant attacks. Some however theorized that he simply wants to be accepted, and imitates real Rik to blend in and feel loved. In the last episode of their Minecraft Series, we found out that Fake Rik is actually Rik from the future and he has been trying to help them,not destroy them (though this contradicts with the fact that he killed both Ash and Rik, when attacking them in his Mech.) He explained that he just happened to be there at the wrong time and that he was trying to warn them about the Alabaster Brothers (who destroyed the original Stumpt Industries.) We also find out that he failed keeping them alive in a lot of timelines so he went back in time to try and save his friends. History Fake Rik has committed multiple other crimes since his conception, listed here: #Kidnapped the real Rik during their tour of Stumptlandia, and promptly detonated TNT in the park, forcing Jas and Price to retreat through a portal. This ended the Stumptlandia series, but also began the Don't Starve Together series. #Caused large amount of havoc to Rash Inc. during the first Starbound series, eventually building a powerful mech suit and destroying the Rash Inc. HQ. This forced the duo to escape to another planet. #Kidnapped Price sometime during Ash's Zoo. #Caused some weirdness before Hubris started including having a possible hand in tainting the entire planet and also increasing amounts of mysterious things. This was proved wrong during the series finale. Trivia/Tropes/Catchphrases *Whenever something goes wrong with the game in one of their videos, the members of Stumpt always jokingly claim that it's Fake Rik's fault. *The fanmade "Stumpt Pack" of hats for Duck Game features a Fake Rik head, a robotic caricature of Rik with glowing red eyes and ominous, Freddy Fazbear-style teeth. Category:Characters Category:Rik